Recently display frames have been commercially available that are very worthwhile for setting up trade show displays and the like. Such display frames have structural configurations generally as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,726, 3,968,808, and 4,026,313. Such structures have achieved wide commercial acceptance because they allow a wide variety of display formats to be utilized therewith while being portable.
While such prior display frames have achieved wide commercial acceptance, there are a few drawbacks associated therewith. Prior display frames inherently have either a substantially planar face surface, or a substantially arcuate face surface. There is no flexibility as to the shape of the face surfaces associated with the structure. Also, there have been problems with stability of prior display frames under some circumstances (such as when supported on thick carpeting or supporting relatively heavy displays), and the display panels attached thereto are conventionally provided so that there is one panel for each section of the display frame, and only one panel is attached at a time. For display frames having nine or twelve sections, the set-up time can be quite long, and the set up procedure fairly difficult.
According to the present invention, a display frame is provided that overcomes the drawbacks associated with prior display frame structures, as discussed above. While certain features of the invention may be utilized in other structures besides display frames, a primary purpose of the invention is to provide a display frame for use at trade shows and the like that is quickly and easily completely assembled, is sturdy, and can be utilized in more than one configuration.
According to the present invention, a display frame is provided which includes at least three structural sections arranged in a row, which are movable from a collapsible to an erect configuration. The configuration of the display structure is such that by setting the relative orientation of parts when in the collapsed configuration it can be moved to an erect configuration having either an essentially planar face surface, or a non-planar face surface. This allows a great deal of flexibility depending upon the configuration of the display booth, the surface on which the device is to be supported, the display graphics utilized, etc. Additionally, the display frame according to the present invention is constructed so that support elements may be readily and simply associated therewith to positively and sturdily support it in its erect configuration (whether with a planar or non-planar face surface).
According to another aspect of the present invention, display graphics are provided for the display frame which take much less time to set up than previous arrangements. The display graphics are provided in the form of elongated sheets, which have a length greater than the length of a single section of the display frame. The structures for fastening the graphics sheet to the display frame allow the graphics to be added quickly and easily, yet proper alignment between the various sheets of the graphics is easily achieved.
While the present invention is primarily related to display frames for trade shows and the like, certain aspects of the invention have applicability to other collapsible structures and display arrangements.